The Diamond in the Rough
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: When a teenager rips up Ally's drawings, a crystal like being comes to the girls rescue. Fluff and tickles abound. Rated T for one character bullying OC and an alien confrontation.


**(In this one-shot, Ally, my OC, meets Diamondhead. Rated T for one teenager tearing up a drawing and alien confrontation. Ben 10, Diamondhead and Heatblast belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Rachel Jocklin and the Grant Mansion belong to GoldGuardian2418. Ally Drewood, Francine Foxter and the Gold Stars middle school belong to me.)**

* * *

**The Diamond in The Rough**

* * *

Ally, a 10-year-old girl with long black hair, was hard at work with her new drawing, a lovely mermaid, swimming with long, majestic oar fish and manta rays. Now, this drawing was not just a random idea she came up with, it was her art project. The project was to test the artists ability to show stimulation of the movements underwater, and Ally was having some difficulty in getting that flowing, underwater feel, but was starting to get the hang of it.

She was drawing her piece out in the park, since school was over for the day, and she told her parents that she was there and would be back at Rachel's home for them to pick her up. But what Ally didn't know was that she wasn't alone in the park. A 15-year-old girl, with blonde hair, wearing slacks and a plaid t-shirt was walking up to her. It was Francine Foxter, the once 'Prized Artist of the School', who was not very happy of being replaced by this nobody, always turning in the best artwork and winning al the contests at the school and fairs. She did not want to be No.2 any longer. She wanted her title back.

Ally was adding in some bubbles to her drawing when a shadow appeared on her drawing. She turned and saw Francine looking down at her with disapproving eyes. "Uhh.. Can I help you?" Ally asked, since she never seen Francine before, because Francine was away for a family reunion with her family when Ally transitioned to the school.

"None whatsoever. I just wanted to see what you were doing." Francine smiled, as she came around to the front of Ally so she could look at the girl. "Hey, what an interesting work you've got there."

"Thanks. It's for a school project." Ally replied.

"What school might that be?" Francine asked, already knowing the answer.

"Gold Stars middle school. Do you go there?"

"Yes, and did you know I used to be the only artist there who had talent, a great potential in the world of art?" Francine said as she looked at Ally's drawing.

"No, I didn't. We haven't even meet. I am Ally. Uhh, why are you looking at my drawing?" The girl asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable the way Francine was staring at her picture.

"I am Francine, and I just can't help but admire work skilled artistic value, your amazing skill. It almost surpasses my own. Mind if I look at it for a while longer? Just to look at the details." Francine asked in a soft, slightly deceiving voice.

Ally, still unsure about the idea of some stranger snooping in her sketchbook, but she seemed to be nice and pretty much a fan of her artwork Ally though it would be okay. She was going to regret that.

Francine took the sketchbook and examined the picture carefully, turning it around to get a better look.

"Hmmm, Very interesting. The precision of the hair of the mermaid looks very convincing . But, Oh. What is this?" Francine gaped as she stopped turning the book around.

Ally stood up, worried that she may have missed something in her drawing. "What's wrong with it?"

Francine then laid her hand on one corner of the drawing, pinching it slightly. "It seems there is a tear...right...HERE!" And with that, Francine tore the picture in half.

"Hey! What are you doing? I was working on that." Ally yelled, shocked as well as angry that this nice girl, decided to rip her drawing. Just then, Francine looked at another drawing.

"And look, there is another rip, and this, and this, and This!" She shouted as she tore up the pages she turned to, tearing them to shreds. Ally started to cry, pulling on Francine to make her stop. "No, stop it! Stop, stop destroying my artwork!"

After destroying the sketchbook and tossing it to the ground, Francine then picked up the girl by the collar of her shirt, and snarled at her. "I am the only artist in the school, and I will not be put aside to a dumb, orphan who thinks she can be the best and not care for anything else. You are nothing but a misfit, a loser, and that's all you will ever be." After saying those hurtful words, Francine tossed Ally to the ground, the poor girl landing on her bottom crying.

Suddenly, rustling from the woods behind Francine, something came forward, the sound of grinding and slicing sword being heard. Francine turned around, and screamed. Towering over her was a huge, intimidating monster, made of light-green crystal, four crystal shards protruding its back, and one at the back of its head. Two, soul piercing eyes glared down upon the teen, and then the monster grabbed Francine by the collar of her shirt and she stuttered and sobbed in fear.

"Human females whose desire to degrade others younger than they are deserve to be punished. And you are one of those human females." He growled, one hand forming into a sharp spike and placed it under Francine's chin,pushing it up to further prove his point.

"Please, don't hurt me, I'll leave! I won't bother her again, just please don't kill me!" Francine begged, her eyes swelling with tears, and the monster looked at her, his eyes narrowing.

"I will let you live, but I better not catch you bullying this child again, or else I found myself a new pin cushion." He dropped Francine and the teen ran for her life, never looking back.

Ally, still on the ground, was very scared by this creature and backed up when he came up to her, kneeling to look at her.

"Are you alright, Ally?" He gently cooed, trying not to frighten the little girl, since she backed away from him.

Ally looked up at him when she heard him say her name. "How did you know my name? And who are you?"

"Your cousin Rachel told me that you would be at her home around this time, but she got worried because you didn't show up. My name is Diamondhead." Diamond said as he helped the little girl to her feet, and Ally no longer felt scared. Ally then looked at what used to be her sketchbook, all her drawing were destroyed and were nothing but scraps and looked like pale confetti.

"I am sorry about your book, Ally. I should have come out before it happened. You must have loved them very much." Diamondhead emphasized as he picked up the remains along with Ally.

"It wasn't your fault. It was me, I should have known she would have done this. No I won't be able to turn in my homework. What am I going to do?" Ally sobbed once again, holding her arms and closing her eyes, feeling very sad.

Just then, she felt two hands lift her up, and she found herself face to face with the alien. "No more tears, little one. I am sure Rachel may have something to help you with. She really cares about you, and she would never turn you out when you are in need of help." He smiled, his hand caressing Ally's cheek.

Ally smiled at the touch and she stopped crying. She held onto him as he carried her home to the Grant Mansion, with Rachel and Heatblast waiting outside, apparently beginning a search party.

"Look, there they are." Rachel pointed as Diamondhead came into the front yard, with Ally snuggled safely in his arms.

"Ally, what happened?" Heatblast came over and held Ally close to him, happy to see she was home and safe.

"Some girl tore up my sketchbook and said I was a loser." She explained but then said Diamondhead came to her aid and scared the teen away.

"Don't worry, Ally. I have some blank books you can use for drawing. I'll go get it." Rachel kissed Ally's forehead as they went inside. While Ally, Heatblast and Diamondhead waited in the living room for Rachel to return. Ally asked Diamondhead what sort of an alien he was and how he met Rachel.

"I am a Petrosapien, and I met your cousin when she was out in the forest one day and stumbled into my cave out of curiosity. I was insure about her at first, but when I heard her singing I thought it was the most beautiful thing I ever heard." Diamondhead said, and Ally giggled.

"I guess music does tame the savage beast, not that you're a beast." Ally tried to apologize for what she tried to say, but Diamondhead suddenly grabbed her and pinned her to the ground.

"A beast, huh? And after I rescued you, you call me a beast?" He smiled evilly.

"Heatblast, help!" Ally reached to her surrogate big brother, but he grabbed her arms and held them up.

"I don't think so, sis." He grinned.

Heatblast gave a nod, letting the crystal alien know that the girl wasn't going anywhere, Diamondhead started to tickle her stomach, and Ally began to laugh, screaming and begging for him to stop.

"Aha-ha-h-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! No-ho-ho-ho-oh-oh-oh-ho! Stop it, your tickling me!" Ally giggled as Diamondhead lifted her shirt to expose her belly, and kept tickling her, smiling at the way her belly jiggled and twitched every time his hands squeezed, poked, and tickled her, not listening to her plea's.

"Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle," He sang as his fingers went to her underarms, tweaking them and tickling her harder.

"AHHHHHH, AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NOT THERE, NO-HO-HO-HO-HO. AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Ally screamed louder than ever, but Diamondhead continued to tickle her armpits, and Heatblast decided to join in as one hand of his started tickling her stomach, and Ally nearly lost her voice from laughing and screaming from being tickled at her most ticklish spots.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA! PLEASE STOP, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

It wasn't until Rachel came in, that the aliens stopped the tickle torture. Ally was left on the floor, still giggling and breathing heavily. Diamondhead then lifted her up and she hugged him which he returned. "I don't think you're a beast, but I think you are a great friend." She sighed, falling asleep in his embrace.

"And I think you are a great friend, too, Ally." Diamondhead said softly as he rubbed his fore head gently against hers.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Well, there you have it. Ally has a new sketchbook, and a new friend. What did you think of it? Leave a comment and let me know.)**


End file.
